Debt
by Anime-Sweetie07
Summary: Once you’re in, you can never get out. Uchiha Itachi will learn that the hard way when he gets in over his head after joining the infamous Akatsuki gang. College isn’t what it seems anymore and if you think you can run and hide – think again. Yaoi
1. From Leaf to Rain

**Debt  
**_by Anime-Sweetie07_

_Once you're in, you can never get out. Uchiha Itachi will learn that the hard way when he gets in over his head after joining the infamous Akatsuki gang. College isn't what it seems anymore and if you think you can run and hide – think again. How far would you go to keep your sibling safe?_

_Take the fall and run to heaven.  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in._

_Backed into a corner with know where else to run, Itachi will have to make sacrifices and decisions that will put his life at risk in order to keep Sasuke safe. The bond between brothers has no limit; however even the prodigy of the Uchiha family has a breaking point.  
______________________________

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Naruto and all of its characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter One - From Leaf to Rain**

The beginning of fall meant two things: the changing of the leaves and a new school year starting. The foliage, once many shades of greens, now changed into deep reds, yellows and oranges; surrounding the Village Hidden in the Leaves with an array of assorted colors. The Saturday morning air was crisp and many people were still tucked away in their homes, waiting for the sun to rise just a little higher before they would allow themselves to get up and begin their day.

The same could not be said at the Uchiha household. Itachi was currently moving some boxes into the back of a small moving trailer he had rented for the weekend. Turning when he saw Sasuke struggling with one of the boxes, he set the box he was carrying down before jogging over to help the younger of the two.

"Itachi why can't I just stay with Uncle Teyaki and Aunt Uruchi?" he asked furrowing his brow when Itachi came to help him bring the box into the trailer.

"Hn, because despite what they may say," Itachi began before walking up the small ramp to place the box down, "They don't have any room."

He ran his arm across his forehead wiping the perspiration from his skin. Following Sasuke back down the ramp and towards the house, Itachi grabbed a bottle of water and opening it quickly, not hesitating to take several gulps.

"Besides," he continued as he leaned against the frame of the front door, "This way we will be able to stay close to each other when I start at the University," he said.

Obsidian irises watched as Sasuke walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, slouching back. Setting the bottle down beside the door he walked over and sat down next to his brother, draping his arm around the younger's shoulders.

"It's not fair," Sasuke pouted, his own onyx hues glancing up at a family portrait that still hung on the wall.  
"I know otouto," Itachi whispered, his gaze following to where Sasuke was looking. Seeing the picture he sighed softly. "It'll be ok," he reassured the younger before he gently kissed the top of Sasuke's head.

He stood up silently before walking over and taking the picture from the nail on the wall. He stared at it for a moment before tucking it under his arm, grabbing another small box and taking it out to the truck.

After a couple more hours, they finally had everything that they were going to take loaded up in the truck. Making sure that the furniture was covered, all utilities unplugged and all of the doors and windows were locked, Itachi took one more walk through the house making sure they had packed and loaded everything they needed.

Once finished, he walked outside where Sasuke was currently saying goodbye to some of their family and his friends from the Konoha Ninja Academy. Locking the front door he walked over, handing the spare key to his Aunt Uruchi.

"Call if you need anything dear," she said giving him a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek.  
"I will, thank you," he said before looking up at his Uncle Teyaki.  
"Just like your father," his Uncle said with a grin before shaking his nephew's hand firmly. "Never let anything stop him from doing what he needed to do."  
"I'll make you proud Teyaki," Itachi said firmly.

Pulling away Itachi looked over to Sasuke waiting for him by his truck – a 2009 Toyota Tundra. He grabbed the last of the bags, walking it over and placing them in the back of the truck with some of the other items that couldn't fit in the trailer. Taking one last glance at their house, Itachi opened the cab door and got inside.

"Ready?" he asked looking over at Sasuke before putting the key in the ignition, bringing the vehicle to life. Sasuke nodded silently, staring out the window as the truck began to move.

- -- - -- - -- -

It was about a day's drive to the Village Hidden in the Rain (hahaha)*. They stopped a couple times along the way for restroom breaks and some food; arriving at the apartment sometime around midnight. It was, of course, raining when they had arrived and compared to the vibrant colors of Konoha, this village was a dull grey with not many trees; instead it had multiple buildings and sky-rises lining the streets.

They carried some of the smaller bags into the apartment – they would wait until morning to unload the boxes from the trailer. The apartment was bare for the most part; some simple furniture and kitchen utensils. For the price he was paying monthly, it wasn't all that bad – two bedrooms, one bath and a kitchen and living space. Itachi had only been living in the apartment for about a week before he got the call about his parents.

"I don't like this village," Sasuke said stubbornly as he trudged the bags down the hall towards one of the rooms on the right.  
"Hn, Sasuke, give it a chance," Itachi said as he carried his own bags down the hall. "I am sure it won't be that bad."

Itachi saw Sasuke pout before the younger collapsed onto his bed. Itachi turned towards the room opposite of his brothers and placed some of his bags down onto the floor. Pulling out the picture that used to hang up on his wall, he placed it on the night stand beside his bed. He opened one of the bags and began getting himself ready for bed knowing that they had a busy day ahead of them tomorrow.

"Nii-san," he heard his brother say from the door once he pulled a clean shirt over his head. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Itachi looked up at the question, seeing his brother staring down at his feet nervously like he did when he was younger. The elder couldn't help but smile as he pulled back the blankets on his bed.

"Of course otouto," he said softly waiting for the younger to clamber into his bed.

Sasuke smiled, walking over to the bed before scooting up under the covers. Itachi got in next to the other, pulling sheets up over the two of them. He rested his head on his pillow, watching as Sasuke squirmed around to get comfortable.

"Goodnight Itachi," Sasuke mumbled, yawning silently before closing his eyes.  
"Goodnight Sasuke," Itachi replied, watching the younger for a moment before he too closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

- -- - -- - -- -

Monday morning, the Uchiha brothers both set off for their first day of classes. Itachi drove Sasuke to Amegakure High; luckily he had been able to convince the principal of the school to enroll Sasuke in late after explaining their current situation. He promised to pick the younger up after his own classes had finished. Itachi had kept his college schedule the same to match the hours of Sasuke's own school schedule.

Driving towards the University of Amegakure, he pulled up into one of the parking spots in hopes to meet up with his elder cousin, Shisui. His cousin had promised to show him around campus for their first day of classes. They were to meet in front of a large brick building, however as Itachi got out of his truck he noticed that almost all of the buildings were brick. Sighing, he reached into his pocket to grab his phone in attempts to call his cousin.

"Oi, Itachi!"

Turning around when he heard his name, Itachi looked up and saw Shisui waving at him with a large grin, walking next to a rather lazy looking male with spiked, silver hair. Itachi's lips curved up in a small smile, though keeping his calmed expression as he gave his older cousin a hug once they were together.

"Little Tachi, this is my friend Kakashi," he said introducing the two using Itachi's nickname; one which Itachi himself wasn't too fond of, "Kakashi, this is my cousin Itachi."

They shook hands, getting the normal means of introduction out of the way before they began walking across the campus together. They made small talk; discussing their classes and Itachi listened to Shisui and Kakashi give him a small lesson on what professors to take and which ones to avoid. The two were juniors this year and seemed to know just about everything that happened on the campus and around it. With some time left before their first class, they walked over to one of the free tables in the main quad of the campus.

"So, Itachi, are you going to be staying with Shisui?" Kakashi asked as he sat down on top of the table, letting his backpack rest beside him.  
"Hn, no," he replied sitting down on one of the benches. "My brother, Sasuke, and I are living in an apartment a couple miles away from here."  
"Your brother is not staying with your parents?" he questioned looking down at Itachi somewhat perplexed.

"They were-…" Shisui began.  
"They died in an accident, last week," Itachi said softly cutting his cousin off.  
Kakashi looked between the two curiously. "I'm sorry for your loss," he finally responded leaving it at that.

Looking up across the quad they were sitting in, Itachi noticed a group of students walking through the main quad. There were nine of them, and each wore a black jacket with a small crimson cloud patch embroidered onto the right shoulder. They each walked with their heads held high acting as if they owned the place; and with the way people were moving out of their way, it seemed as if they did.

Obsidian hues quickly scanned each of their faces until he stopped at the one at the front of the group. His body grew rigid just by looking at the male's placid demeanor and the chilling aura around him; he assumed that whoever he was, he led the group. Itachi watched as the group settled themselves down at one of the empty tables in the middle of the quad.

"Shisui," Itachi said, keeping his eyes on the members of the group. "Who are they?" he asked.  
"Who?" Shisui asked before he followed his Itachi's gaze towards the group in the center of the quad. His brow furrowed slightly before looking back down at his cousin. "That's the Akatsuki."

* * *

**Author Note**

* - You lost the Rain therefore you must go to the Grass (inside joke between inu-spike). We were having a debate on who got which village in the story and I won.  
And you just lost the game.


	2. Dine and Dash

**Chapter Two - Dine and Dash**

"That's the Akatsuki," Shisui said before looking back up at Itachi. "They're a notorious gang; basically running things around here."  
"A gang?" he questioned, looking down at his cousin. "Why haven't they been arrested then?"  
"The police can't ever find any evidence against them," Kakashi spoke up, leaning back against the table. "They lie, cheat, steal, kill, traffic drugs throughout the downtown area and gather up enough money to basically run the city and yet no one can find any evidence against them; their records are spotless," he added with a sigh.

Itachi turned and looked back over at the group still sitting down around one of the center tables.

"The blond one is Deidara," Shisui explained and Itachi couldn't help but wonder if he could see the growing curiosity in his eyes. "Don't let the long hair fool you, he has one nasty temper and hates it when people mistake him for a girl. The shorter one beside him with red hair is Sasori. He's a master at Art and Chemistry though keeps to himself mostly and doesn't let his height stop him from taking anyone down.

The tall male with white hair – standing behind Sasori – is Hidan," he continued, "he is religious and crude; you don't want to make him mad, trust me. He is not one to show mercy to anyone. Kakuzu is the stoic looking one with stitches by his mouth standing beside Hidan. He's like their treasure, obsessed with money and never loses a bet. Kisame is the larger male who looks like he has blue skin. If his size isn't intimidating enough he won't hesitate to start a fight with anyone.

Konan is the quiet one folding paper. She seems innocent enough, but she's dating Nagato, I wouldn't underestimate her. Nagato is the one with all of the piercings; he's second in command. Everyone calls him Pein though and he lives up to his name. Zetsu is the one with black and white hair; he doesn't talk much though when he does though it's like he is arguing with himself. He's the eyes and ears of the gang. Madara is the leader of the gang. He's dangerous and intimidating. Don't get in his way or he won't hesitate to take action."

Itachi scanned each of their faces curiously as Shisui spoke; something about the gang intrigued him and though he knew that they were a gang he wanted to know more about them. He glanced up at Madara again, watching as he spoke with the group around him. As he finished talking, he turned his head glancing over at Itachi. Their eyes met for a moment and Itachi could tell why the leader gave off the aura of trouble. Finding himself somewhat nervous under the males gaze, he turned his head and looked over at Shisui and Kakashi.

"We'll be late for class if we don't get going," Kakashi said as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head.  
"Kakashi, no matter what you are always late to class," Shisui teased as he too stood up.  
"I wasn't late last time," he retorted, "I was helping one of my fellow student pick up his fallen books."  
"Another brilliant excuse Kakashi," Shisui said laughing softly. "I suppose I will see you 10 minutes after class starts then?"  
"You never know when someone might need my help," he replied with a small smile, shrugging before he walked away from the two cousins and headed towards one of the brick buildings. "Nice meeting you Itachi," he said over his shoulder with a small wave of his right hand.

Itachi was staring once more at the Akatsuki gang before he felt Shisui tug on his shoulder, pulling him along towards class. It was quiet for a moment as they walked up the steps of the building. He couldn't help but want to know more about the gang; "_…and gather up enough money to basically run the city…_"

"I know that look Itachi," Shisui said in a more serious tone as they both walked side by side. "Don't get involved with them for any reason," he warned before looking up at him.  
"What are you talking about?" Itachi questioned with a small smile as if his cousin had no reason to worry. "Do you really think I would get involved with a gang?"

Shisui opened his mouth as if to argue, but let it go with a shrug when Itachi had looked over at him. He nodded silently, resting his hand on Itachi's shoulder gently in parting as they went to their separate classes for the day.

- -- - -- - -- -

Once his last class got out, Itachi didn't hesitate to get back into his truck and drive over to pick Sasuke up from Amegakure High. He parked his truck on the side of the street and looked up as his younger brother made his way across the lawn with a very energetic looking blond walking beside him. He watched as they said their goodbyes and soon Sasuke was crossing the street. He turned the key in the ignition, bringing the engine to life once more when his brother had opened the door to the truck and got inside.

"Hn, made a new friend?" he inquired as he pulled out onto the main street once more and headed off to their apartment.  
"I guess," Sasuke said with a shrug. "He talks a lot though," he added before looking up at Itachi.  
"How were your classes?" Itachi asked looking over at the younger.  
"Boring," he said with a slight pout across his lips as he slouched down in the seat. "We didn't even do anything yet; just a bunch of introductions to the class."  
"Hn, I have to go work at the dinner tonight," Itachi said once they grew closer to the apartment complex. "It is just down the street so I won't be too far; will you be alright by yourself?" he asked before letting his obsidian irises glance over at the younger.  
"Nii-san, I am old enough to take care of myself," he said with a slight scowl. "I'll be fine," he stated reassuringly to the elder.  
"I know otouto," Itachi agreed. He knew that Sasuke was more than capable with taking care of himself, however since the death of their parents he couldn't help but find himself worried about his brother.  
"I promise," Sasuke continued knowing that his brother still doubted him somehow. "If I have any problems I will call you ok?" he offered before grinning innocently as Itachi.

Itachi smiled as he pulled up into a parking spot outside the apartment complex. He had no choice but to trust Sasuke's words and he knew that his brother would not do anything reckless while he was gone. Agreeing to the terms, Itachi followed Sasuke into their apartment and quickly changed into the rather irksome uniform. It consisted of black pants and a maroon collared shirt that didn't seem to look good on anyone and a maroon and black visor strapped across his forehead. Grabbing his belongings, he said goodbye to Sasuke before heading to the diner for his evening shift.

- -- - -- - -- -

It was nearing the end of his shift and the small diner would be closing soon for the night. Itachi was cleaning off the vacant tables around the restaurant floor waiting for the last table to finish with their meal. He had recognized the three when they had first entered the diner; Kisame, Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki gang. Itachi had been waiting other tables and another waitress had assisted them; however she had already left leaving the Uchiha to only waiter left on the floor.

"I made $200 more than I expected I would on that last run, un," Deidara said proudly showing off the large wad of cash before tucking it safely into the inside pocket of his Akatsuki jacket.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even pulled it off," Sasori said with a scowl as he took another french fry from his plate. "You know how much I hate it when you are late."

"Sasori Danna I told you I wasn't late, yeah," he retorted furrowing his brow before he reached over to grab his glass of Pepsi and took a quick sip before setting it back down in front of him.

"I've been waiting for a good one, but Madara refuses to let me go alone," Kisame bit out angrily as he folded his arms across his chest. "Says I get too carried away and doesn't want me to overdo it."

"You're missing out, un," Deidara grinned proudly patting the spot over his chest where the wad of cash was. "These missions are good, yeah."

There was a sudden movement and then a large shout of pain when Kisame had kicked one of Deidara's shins. This quickly silenced the blonds gloating as he rubbed his bruising shin muttering indecencies to the shark-like male.

Itachi moved closer, trying not to make it obvious that he was eavesdropping on the Akatsuki members. He grabbed a tray and moved to clear off the table just next to the one the others were sitting down at. He pocketed the small tip before setting the half empty cups onto the tray to take them back into the kitchen.

Kisame glanced over at, who he had assumed to be a waitress and grinned mischievously before looking over at Sasori and Deidara before winking. His beady eyes scanned down the others slim figure with lust before he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, miss," he called out to the other cleaning the table. When he didn't receive a response he narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, miss," he said a bit louder this time.

Kisame growled, shooting and angry glare towards the two across from him who seemed to find enjoyment that their fellow member was getting ignored.

"Excuse me, miss," he said again before furrowing his brow as he was ignored by the waitress again. He growled, reaching his hand out, blue fingers grabbing hold on the back of the others waist apron and pants before pulling the other towards him roughly to sit on his lap.

Itachi, who hadn't realized that the _miss_ he was referring to was him, felt himself stumble as he was tugged backwards roughly. Both hands came up to clutch onto the tray to keep the glasses from shattering to the floor as he was seated on someone's lap.

Laughter erupted around him and the prodigy barely got to register what had happened before Itachi looked up at Kisame's irritated face; his white eyes glaring down at the clueless Uchiha.

"Miss, when I call you, answer," Kisame demanded as he moved his hand up Itachi's thigh giving it a light squeeze before moving it up higher.

"W-whoa, wait a minute," Itachi gasped out in surprise as he tried to move himself off of the others lap as he felt the others hand start to move up between his legs.

At the sound of the _woman's_ voice on his lap, Kisame quickly came to the realization that she was actually a _he_. "Oh shit," he said loudly before making a move to stand up quickly but only managing to knock the waiter off of his lap.

Itachi fell to the floor between the male's legs, the tray in his hands becoming lopsided and the half empty drinks spilled out on Kisame and himself.

"Fuck!" Kisame shouted when the cold water spilled out onto his pants. He stood up quickly trying to wipe the water off of his pants before he glared down at the rather startled male on the floor. Hearing the laughter continue, he quickly shot a deathly glare towards Deidara and Sasori shutting them up.

"I'm so sorry," Itachi began to apologize profusely to the male. He grabbed the rag and tried to wipe the water off of himself before he sat up and moved to help get the water off of the others damp pants. "I'm sorry sir."

Kisame was about to shout obscenities towards the feminine looking male before he grinned. "You look good on your knees," he commented with a chuckle, glancing up at Deidara and Sasori as they resumed laughing.

Itachi scowled, hoping the angered glared towards the taller male hid the rosy color tinting his cheeks before he stood up and threw the rag onto the floor. "You can clean yourself off," he seethed out before pushing himself past Kisame not intimidated by the others height. "Disgusting," he said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Excuse me?" Kisame inquired before turning around, watching the other walk away.

"Are you going to let him talk to you like that, yeah?" Deidara asked before standing up as if he was preparing to fight. "Punk doesn't know who he is messing with, un."

Itachi was about to push open the door when he felt someone grab his arm and roughly turned him around with a tug. Itachi's obsidian irises met Kisame's white beady ones in what had turned into a glaring contest.

"What did you call me?" the other asked threateningly

"Disgusting," Itachi replied saying the word slower as if implying Kisame was stupid.

"How dare you-," Kisame began before he was cut off.

"Let go," Itachi said in a threatening tone, his eyes narrowing angrily.

Kisame's eyes met the others again, his grip on the males arm loosening slightly. It was those eyes. He took a step back, releasing Itachi's arm as if in disgust. "Tch, whatever," he said before turning around. "You're not worth my time," he said in defense of walking away.

Itachi watched the other walk back towards the table before he pushed the bathroom door open and began to clean himself off.

- -- - -- - -- -

After Itachi had finished drying off his clothes, he walked out of the bathroom to find that the three had left the diner. He walked over to the table and started cleaning up the mess from earlier. Pocketing the tips for the night, he put everything back in its proper place before saying goodnight to the owner as he walked out the door.

It was a little past midnight when he had stepped out into the brisk night air. Itachi pulled the jacket he had taken with him over his shoulders and walked back to the dark apartment. Unlocking the door he glanced around the quiet apartment before his eyes fell on Sasuke who was sprawled out on the couch.

Smiling softly, he walked over and picked his brother up before carrying him towards the others room and gently laid him down on the bed. Not bothering to change his clothes, Itachi got under the covers with him; laying his head down on the pillow next to Sasuke's, watched his brother sleep. Shifting into a more comfortable position, he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. BabySitting Weasels

**Chapter Three - Baby-Sitting Weasels**

Sometime just after dawn, Itachi was slowly pulled from his slumber by a vexatious noise breaking the silence around him. Shifting his position, he rolled onto his back, tired eyes blinking open as the sound became hastier. It was then he realized that someone was repeatedly knocking on the door to the apartment. Glimpsing at the digital clock on the nightstand, he wondered who would possibly be knocking at the door.

Bringing his legs over the edge of the bed, he sat up before taking a quick glance at Sasuke hoping that his brother's sleep had not been disturbed. Standing, he brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned while he walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. Pale digits moved to unlock the grey door before he turned the knob and pulled it open. His gaze fell on the landlord of the apartment complex. He was a rather unhappy looking male; short and slightly overweight with balding, red hair that matched his rosy cheeks.

"Hn, good morning Mr. Yamachi," he greeted offering a polite smile as he ran his fingers through his bed-head hair.

"You're rent was due on Monday," he said in a gruff voice. "It is now Wednesday Mr. Uchiha," he said as if the other was incompetent of remembering which day of the week it was.

"Ah, I know," he admitted softly before he reached into the pockets of his pants that he had worn throughout the night. "I haven't gotten paid yet at the diner. Would it be ok if I gave you what I have now?" he asked with a hopeful tone as he pulled out his tip money from the last couple of nights.

Itachi handed the male several rolled up bills, eyes glancing up at the very skeptical face of the landlord before he offered a sincere smile towards the other.

"Mr. Yamachi…" he began as he glanced back inside the apartment hoping that Sasuke had not woken up yet. "My parents died last week and I have to take care of my little brother now. I am running a little short, but I promise to have the rest of the rent by the end of the week."

The landlord sighed, shaking his head as he brought his hand up to adjust the black tie around his neck. "You have until Friday," he said in an austere tone, his beady eyes looking up to meet the Uchiha's. "Any later than Friday and I am evicting you from the apartment," he threatened before turning on his heal and stalking down the hall.

"Thank you sir," Itachi said in a relieved tone as he watched Mr. Yamachi walk away before he closed the door to the apartment and leaned back against it with a sigh.

His eyes drifted towards a stack of bills spread out across the counter in the kitchen and furrowed his brow. He knew that he would have to take on a second job at this rate. Itachi pushed himself from the door and walked down the hall to change and get ready for the day. As he got dressed there was only one thing on his mind: the Akatsuki.

- -- - -- - -- -

After Itachi dropped Sasuke off at school, he had swung by the local market and picked up a copy of the daily newspaper. He sat down at the round table in the middle of the commons with Shisui and Kakashi; each of them scanning the classified ads for any jobs for quick cash.

"What about this one?" Kakashi asked as he held out his half of the ad and pointed to a small circled box in the right hand corner.

"A male escort service?" he questioned skeptically as he glanced over at Kakashi.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked as he pulled the paper back and kept scanning through it. "A lot of people need escorts to weddings or parties. Think of it as a first date, but you don't have to pay. Or, how about this one?" he offered with a large grin as he held up the ad again, this time pointing to one near the center.  
"Kakashi, I am not babysitting someone's weasel," he said curtly, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at the other.

"Hey, hey it was just a suggestion," Kakashi retorted in defense as he raised his hands up and sat down on the table.

"Here, you could tutor students," Shisui cut in before Itachi could argue.

Itachi turned his head to look over at his cousin before taking the ad as the other offered it to him. His eyes quickly scanned through the ad before looking up at Shisui with a small smile.

"At least someone was attempting to help me find a decent second job," Itachi stated before looking back at Kakashi.

"I resent that," Kakashi said setting the ad down onto the table. "I attempted. I didn't attempt very hard, but I attempted," he clarified.

Itachi watched as Shisui rolled his eyes at the remark as he folded up the tutoring ad and tucked it into his backpack. As he leaned back against the table, his attention was averted towards one of the campus restrooms off to the side. He watched as the members of the Akatsuki gang ambled through the door to the men's section of the restroom.

"Hey, Shisui," Itachi called out to his cousin, his eyes still fixed on the gang as they disappeared behind the door. "Do they always file in that restroom like that?" he inquired curiously.

At the question, Itachi could see Shisui shift beside him. Turning his attention from the closed door, he looked over at his cousin and Kakashi.

"It's like their meeting place," Shisui explained, nervously looking towards the restroom. "Most people just stay away from it all together," he added with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal hoping to distract his cousin's interest.

"I want to join," Itachi announced as he stood from the table.

"Wait, what?" Shisui asked, startled by the declaration. "Are you insane? You can't join!"

"Why can't I?" Itachi asked as he turned and looked back at his cousin. "I need the money. Three of them were at the diner last night practically showing off the money that they were making."

"What about the tutoring?" Kakashi questioned, keeping his comfortable spot on the table.

"It still won't be enough," Itachi defended as he looked down at Kakashi. "This is the only way I can make enough money to support Sasuke and myself," he said before he grabbed his backpack.

"Itachi, just think about this please," Shisui said as he grabbed Itachi's arm and held him from leaving.

"Shisui…" Itachi began slowly before shrugging his cousin's hand off of his arm, "I have thought about this," he admitted. "I need to do this for Sasuke."

Before he could hear any other protests from his cousin or Kakashi, he threw his backpack over his shoulder and strode towards the restroom with a look of determination. He pushed back his shoulders and let out a nervous breath before his fingers found the handle to the door. As he pushed the door open, he could hear unfamiliar voices circulating the room, echoing around the small space.

However as the door slammed shut behind him, silence pierced the room and all 9 pairs of eyes looked towards him. A look of recognition fell upon Deidara's and Sasori's face and they nudged each other, whispering something the Uchiha could not understand. He saw Kisame fold his arms across his chest, shaking his head while a couple others to his right chuckled and muttered something about him being a 'lost puppy'. Ignoring the teasing and glares, his obsidian eyes searched until they found Madara's; the leaders own piercing irises staring right back at him. However it was Pein, the orange haired male standing beside him, who had spoken first.

"What do you want kid?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"I want to join your gang," he stated simply, thankful that his voice did not give out on him.

Laughter erupted around him from the other members; Itachi's eyes quickly glancing up at the emotionless face of their leader. He couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the male's stoic demeanor.

"What's your name?" Pein asked after the laughing had died down.

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha," Itachi introduced, his eyes moving down to meet Pein's once more.

There was no laughter this time; instead the room grew tense and all 9 pairs of eyes fell on him once more in an uncomfortable silence.* Itachi didn't dare meet Madara's eyes, instead they travelled around the quiet room studying everyone else's expression. _Why had it gotten quiet?_

"Well, isn't this interesting," Pein spoke up, a smirk spreading across his face before he turned his head to look at Madara. "Isn't that…"

"Silence," Madara spoke in a very aggressive tone that abruptly quelled Pein from finishing his sentence.

He brought his hand up and snapped his fingers. Without the slightest hint of hesitation, the members of the gang scrambled to their feet and filed out of the restroom leaving Itachi and Madara alone. Itachi shifted slightly, his eyes avoiding the others jagged gaze.

However, his eyes met the others when he saw Madara move. His body tensed, watching as the intimidating male began to circle around him as if he was some sort of prey. The Uchiha swallowed whatever fear he might have had towards the other, and stood his ground.

"I want to join the Akatsuki," he repeated in a clear voice, his head turning with the movements Madara was making as the other continued to circle around him. Itachi watched as the other stopped; now standing just in front of him. Growing irritated by Madara's intentional silence, Itachi just barely opened his mouth to say something when he felt the male's fist collide with his jaw. Itachi was taken off guard and stumbled back against one of the urinals, his hand coming up to rub his now reddening jaw. Aghast, he looked up at Madara and narrowed his eye before he pushed himself up off of the urinal.

"No," Madara replied in a seething tone.

His hand shot out, pushing Itachi back down against the urinal before flushing it, causing the water to rush down the males back. The Uchiha cringed uncomfortably as cold water rushed down his back and legs soaking his shirt and the seat of his pants. Itachi pushed himself off of the urinal only to have Madara grip onto his upper arm roughly and forced him out of the restroom before throwing him to the ground in front of the other Akatsuki members.

Laughter ensued around him as Itachi pushed himself onto his feet and grabbed his backpack. He brushed himself off, ignoring the taunts by the other Akatsuki members trying to keep his demeanor as calm as he could. Itachi forced himself through the gang and walked over to where Shisui and Kakashi were still waiting. Seeing the angered expression on his cousin's face, he averted his gaze and let out a soft sigh as he sat back down on the table.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Kakashi asked in a sarcastic tone from behind the book he was currently reading.

"What was your first clue, the taunting or the fact that I have toilet water dripping down my pants?" Itachi snapped back before folding his arms across his chest.

"Itachi, please tell me that you won't try to join the Akatsuki again?" Shisui asked before standing up.

Itachi glanced down at the grass as his cousin spoke. He always hated disappointing Shisui and he knew that the other hated the idea of him joining the gang. However this was the only solution to his money problems and he was determined to find a way into the gang.

"I have to do it Shisui, I'm sorry," he said before he stood up and began to walk towards one of the buildings.

"Itachi wait!" Shisui called out to him.

"I have class, we'll talk later," Itachi shouted back over his shoulder before he disappeared in the throng of other students walking across the campus.

* * *

**  
Authors Note*** - Damn this sentence. Thank you inu-spike. I had so many problems trying to construct this sentence. I ended up re-writing it several times until it came out just right.

So sorry for the delay in this chapter. I wanted to clarify some things though. Yes, it is a yaoi and will have a malexmale pairing. I will not reveal that pairing until later though, I don't want to ruin it. I want to see how many of you can try to figure out who the pairing will revolve around. Though I am sure as the story continues it will become more obvious. :D


	4. Self Advertising

**Chapter Four - Self Advertising**

The next morning, Itachi resumed his normal routine before dropping Sasuke off at the High School on his way to the University. He had a sleepless night as his final decision plagued his mind; weighing the options in his head wondering if in the end it would all be worth it. It was obvious that joining the Akatsuki, or any gang for that matter, was formidable and of course audacious. However with the results of keeping Sasuke safe, he had the inclination to join at any costs.

Upon arriving on campus, he saw that Shisui and Kakashi were eagerly waiting for him at their usual table in the commons. Not able to make eye contact with his cousin, he offered a small smile before sitting across from him at the table.

"We've solved your money problems," Shisui declared before sliding a flyer towards Itachi.

He was hesitant for a moment, but after a quick glance at his cousin's expression, he reached out and picked up the brightly colored piece of paper in front of him. It was a flyer advertising him for tutoring students. It gave out basic information for contacting him in regards to the tutoring, and seemed decent enough if anyone was interested.

"…_and he's single_" Itachi quoted as he read the last line underneath his phone number. He immediately brought his head up and turned to look at Kakashi knowing that this would be his doing. "Are you trying to provide tutoring or a dating service?" he questioned.*

"It's a good sales pitch," Kakashi defended from behind the book he was reading. "Imagine all of the single women who will want to come to you for tutoring."

"I don't want these posted all over campus for people to read," Itachi said before setting the flyer down and sliding it back towards Shisui. "Forget it."

"It's…too late," Shisui admitted hesitantly as he took a quick glance at Kakashi. "We already put them up on the main bulletin boards around campus."

Itachi let out a groan of disapproval before bringing a hand up to rub his temple. "I guess there is no avoiding it now," he finally said.

"So you'll do it?" Shisui asked in a hopeful tone as he looked at Itachi.

"Well, I have no choice now," Itachi said glancing down at the flyer again.

"Now you won't have to join the Akatsuki now that you will be able to make money with tutoring," he cousin said proudly with a smile.

"Hn, who said I wasn't still going to try to get in?" Itachi asked before standing from the table as he watched said gang entering the bathroom.

"Itachi…" Shisui began as he too stood up. "Please don't do this."

Itachi turned, seeing the desperation in his cousin's expression. Ever since he was young he strived to make the elder proud and hated when he did anything that caused Shisui to be disappointed in him. Nevertheless, joining the Akatsuki was the only way he would be able to keep Sasuke safe.

Without saying anything, he turned from his cousin and headed towards the bathroom again in hopes of being accepted into the gang. Madara intimidated him and that fact alone made him curious as to what the leader was hiding behind that impenetrable mask of being a cruel and heartless male.

He blocked out the protests from Shisui as he continued to walk towards the restroom. Itachi hesitated for a moment outside while his obsidian eyes looking down at the handle as if trying to memorize every detail of the metal knob. Taking a deep breath, he reached out for the handle; his fingers turned it to the left before pushing the door open and stepping inside letting it close behind him.

Once the door had slammed shut, the room grew still once again and the nine pairs of eyes drifted towards him. He ignored the hushed murmurs, his irises meeting Madara's own. Before he could open his mouth to speak, the leader had raised his hand up to snap his fingers like before; and as if on cue the rest of the gang moved towards the door of the restroom roughly brushing their shoulders against Itachi's as they exited.

Itachi studied Madara's demeanor trying to understand what it was that intrigued him so much about him. He was intimidating, cold and malevolent and although Itachi wanted to withdraw at the sight of the others chilling gaze, he wanted to know more about him. There was something about Madara that was so familiar he was almost certain he had seen the other somewhere before.

"I suppose you didn't quite understand me the first time when I told you 'no'," Madara drawled.

"I want to join the Akatsuki," Itachi stated clearly.

"No," Madara replied firmly. "Now get out before I make you regret stepping in through that door again," he threatened maliciously.

Itachi stood his ground, pushing back his shoulders preparing himself for anything Madara would do to him. He was going to get into the Akatsuki whether the leader wanted him to or not. "Why can't I join?" he inquired.

The male narrowed his eyes and pushed himself from the wall of the bathroom he was leaning against. He took two strides towards the Uchiha to close the gap between them. He raised his hand, balled it up into a fist before jabbing it into Itachi's abdomen. Cold, onyx hues watched as the younger doubled over in pain as he raised his right leg up to knee him in the face. Using his left hand he grabbed hold of Itachi and shoved him up against the wall, the palm of his hand pressing against the others cheek, pushing his face up adjacent the tiled wall of the bathroom.

"Have you ever killed a man before?" Madara sneered as his face grew closer to Itachi's; a sadistic gleam over his demeanor as he watched the blood run down from the others nose and mouth.

Itachi struggled against the elders hold against him but to no avail. "No," Itachi said firmly trying to free himself. "What has that got to do with anything?" he questioned.

"Do you think you would be able to do it?" Madara asked ignoring Itachi's question. "Do you think you would be able to take another's life in order to further yourself? Can you imagine yourself killing another man for your own selfish gain and to test your strength and prowess against him?"

The Uchiha was silent, allowing Madara's questions to wash over him in waves. As much as he wanted to get into the Akatsuki, he had never thought of having to kill another in order to make that possible. Growing up he had always been pacifistic and the thought of taking another's life for his own selfish needs was always frowned upon. Before he could answer Madara's question, he felt the pressure pushing against him slowly pull away.

The same pressure that had pulled him off of the wall grabbed hold of him roughly and forced him down onto the hard floor. Madara kneeled down and ran a pale finger across Itachi's cheek, a menacing smile on his face. "Don't come back or I promise I will kill you," he threatened in barely a whisper before he stood up and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the Uchiha on the floor.

Itachi let out a low breath, his cheek pressed against the cold floor of the bathroom. He brought his hand up and let his fingers brush across his mouth and nose before pulling his arm back to examine the blood. He pushed himself up into a sitting position as the door to the bathroom open and slammed shut behind whoever had walked in.

"I'm fine, you didn't have to come in to check up on me," Itachi said thinking it was his cousin who had come in. He turned his head away from the door not wanting Shisui to see his bloodied face.

"Don't flatter yourself," the other said in a much deeper and gruffer tone then Shisui's voice.

As Itachi turned his head to see who really had walked through the door, he was easily lifted from the ground and placed on top of the counter between the two sinks now face to face with Kisame. He furrowed his brow, his obsidian eyes looking up at the other with a mix of embarrassment and anger. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Without answering the prodigy, Kisame turned to the wall and opened the first aid kit before pulling out the items he would need. He turned back to the Uchiha and brought his hand up to lift the others chin, his beady eyes observing the younger's nose and lip carefully.

"Well, the good thing is, is that it is not broken," Kisame declared as he ran his thumb over the nose ignoring the wince of discomfort coming from Itachi. "It will leave a small bruise and will be sore for a couple days," he continued his diagnostics on the other. "Just let me clean off the blood," he said as he reached over for some of the paper towels.

"I will be fine _doctor_," Itachi said as he made to push himself off of the counter.

Kisame brought his free hand up and pinched the male's nose between his middle and pointer finger, keeping him up onto the counter. Itachi let out a sharp gasp of pain as he felt the pressure on his nose and his hands shot up immediately to pull Kisame's hand from his face.

"Alright, alright," Itachi caved wincing at the pain in his nose as he remained sitting on the counter.

Ignoring the scowl across Itachi's face, Kisame turned the knob of the sink letting the cold water soak up into the paper towel before turning it the opposite direction to shut the running water off. He squeezed out excess water with his large hands before bringing the damp paper towel up to Itachi's nose. Using his other hand to hold the males head still, he brushed the paper towel gently over the others nose and mouth wiping off the dried blood.

"Thank you," Itachi said, his eyes glancing off to the side once Kisame had finished.

"Don't come back," Kisame said in a firm tone as he put away the items he had taken out from the first aid box.

"Hn, don't tell me you actually care?" Itachi asked, keeping his eyes on the other.

"You don't know what you are trying to get yourself into," the elder said placing his hands on the counter.

"I have to do this," Itachi said in a sharper tone, his eyes narrowing.

Itachi pushed Kisame back as he slid off of the counter and made his way towards the door of the bathroom. As he reached for the handle he felt Kisame's arm grip onto his upper arm and pull him back.

"Why?" Kisame asked keeping a firm grip on the others arm.

Itachi stared at the door debating on if he should just leave or tell the other why he needed to get into the gang. Choosing the latter, Itachi turned around and looked up at the taller male. "I need the money," he explained. "My parents died a couple weeks ago and I have to take care of my little brother. My job at the diner won't support the both of us and joining this gang is the only way I can get enough money. I _need_ to get in this gang."

Kisame let go of the others arm and sighed running his fingers through his spiky hair as he looked down at the Uchiha. "I guess there is no convincing you otherwise," he said after a moment. He opened the door and followed Itachi out of the bathroom. "You know, I do need a tutor," he added nonchalantly as he looked up at one of the flyers posted on the wall next to them.

Itachi stopped and turned back towards the other with a small perplexed look. "How did you know about the tutoring?" he asked.

Kisame smiled a toothy grin and pointed to one of the neon flyers with Itachi's face and information. Itachi rolled his eyes and pulled the flyer from the wall before crumbling it up into a ball and threw it into the trash can a couple feet away from them.

"I am not going to tutor you if it is out of pity," he said.

"You're so hard headed," Kisame said with a chuckle. "I really do need tutoring though," he added.

"Fine, I'll tutor you," Itachi agreed with a small smile as he turned and began to walk towards his next class. Kisame took one long stride before he was walking beside the other.

* * *

**Authors Note**

* - I know that Itachi seems out of character throughout these chapters, but that is how I wanted it to be. I am trying to portray how I think Itachi would be before he massacred the Clan instead of his usual demeanor as portrayed in the anime/manga. Around Sasuke he seemed happier and we never saw him interact with others, so I am filling in the blanks. I am trying to keep the other characters as _in_-character as I can, so please don't hesitate to leave suggestions or comments.


	5. James Bond

**Disclaimer:** This story contains hints and themes of drug dealing. If you are not comfortable with this, then please do not read.

**Chapter Five - James Bond**

Itachi pulled up beside the curb in front of the school and put his truck in park as he looked up towards the several double doors leading into the campus of Sasuke's school. In the distance a faint bell rang indicating the end of formal instruction. Within minutes, the front of the school was now crowded with retreating students trudging along the grounds with their bags and books.

Amongst the wave of students, Itachi easily spotted Sasuke walking next to a very excited blond walking beside him. After talking, they parted and the blond ran off in the opposite direction before Sasuke looked up. Quickly spotting the truck, he made his way over and opened the door. Onyx hues fixed on his older brothers face for a moment, a quizzical look on his face as he climbed inside.

"What happened to you nose?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Just a little misunderstanding with someone," Itachi said nonchalantly with a smile before he put his foot on the brake and shifted his car into drive as he carefully pulled away from the curb. "How was your day?" he questioned.

Sasuke watched Itachi for a moment before sighing and leaning back against the seat. He knew Itachi wasn't going to go into any details about the 'misunderstanding' and bringing it up again would be futile.

"It was fine," he replied looking down at his fingers as Itachi drove towards the apartment complex. "Oh, I don't need you to pick me up from school tomorrow Aniki," he added, a little sparkle in his eyes as he looked over at the elder.

"Hn, getting a ride from someone else?" Itachi asked looking over at Sasuke for a moment.

"I am going to go over to Naruto's house to do homework and play some videogames," he said with a shrug and smiled.

Itachi turned into the parking lot in front of the apartment complex and parked the car near their door before cutting off the engine.

"Do you have any homework that I can help you with before I go to the diner for my shift?" Itachi asked as he opened the door and stepped out of the truck.

"It's really easy, Aniki," Sasuke scoffed as he hopped out of the truck. "I doubt I will need _your_ help," he added with a smile as he scampered towards the door of their apartment.

Itachi followed after Sasuke and before the younger could make it inside of the apartment, Itachi wrapped his arms around the other from behind and lifted him up into the air in a playful manner before spinning him around; smiling as the others laughter filled the air around them. He carried Sasuke inside of the apartment and dumped him on the couch playfully and moved above him.

"Oh, so you don't need _my_ help anymore?" he asked in a comical tone as he began to tickle his brother's sides.

"No! Itachi stop!" Sasuke gasped out in the midst of his laughter at his older brothers antics, leaving him winded and begging for mercy. "I was kidding!" he laughed out, almost falling to the floor as he tried to squirm himself away from his older brother.

Once satisfied with the others plea, Itachi's hands receded from the others side. A smile plastered across his face as he helped his worn out sibling to his feet. Once Sasuke was back on his feet, Itachi raised his hand up and poked his brother's forehead with his pointer finger.

"Aniki," Sasuke scowled before rubbing the spot where he had been poked.

Itachi smiled, watching as Sasuke went over to the table to start his homework. He walked back to his room and got changed for his shift at the diner for the rest of the evening.

- -- - -- - -- -

He arrived on campus a little earlier than usual, the next morning; eager to try getting into the Akatsuki again without perceiving Shisui's objection of the situation. He knew that it was dangerous and the consequences would be life changing, however he never planned on staying in the gang for too long. He just needed enough money to get him and Sasuke by until he could get a better, more stable job to support the both of them.

It was a cinch right?

As he watched the gang file into the bathroom like they did every day, Itachi saw his cousin and Kakashi moving toward him out of the corner of his eye. Knowing that Shisui would try to keep him from joining again, he jumped from the table and strode quickly towards the bathroom, disregarding the two calling out his name for him to stop.

Without any hesitation this time, he pushed opened the door and entered the familiar bathroom. The door slammed behind him causing all of the members to look over at him. He ignored glares from everyone else and kept his eyes locked on Madara's own; knowing the elder was not pleased with him returning once more after the threat given to him yesterday.

"Why you little-" he seethed as he raised his hand up to snap his fingers.

"Maybe we should give him a trial run," Kisame cut in quickly. "I mean, he's obvious adamant about joining…and we _do_ need another member," he added with a toothy grin bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head nervously.

Itachi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, watching as a few of the other members murmured and nodded their heads in agreement. He looked back up Madara, noting the others sudden malevolent demeanor and piercing red irises which would make anyone looking at him to recoil, however Itachi kept his eyes locked on the leaders, waiting for him to speak.

"Fine," Madara snarled begrudgingly, keeping his eyes on Itachi's. "I will give you a chance to prove you are worthy enough to join the Akatsuki," he explained before pushing himself off of the wall and taking three strides towards the other, stopping right in front of him. He smirked, grabbing Itachi's collar and pulling him closer despite the resistance. "Once chance," he whispered into the younger's ear so only he could hear it. "That's all you get. You screw up, you're done and I will make sure you never step through that door again," he hissed out.

Itachi titled his head to the side, resisting the urge to shiver as he felt the others warm breath against his skin. He kept his eyes ahead, not daring to look into the others hollow, dark irises. Madara pushed him to the side and looked over at him, their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Madara moved to the door.

"Be ready at midnight tonight, I will pick you up," he said before he pushed the door open and walked out of the bathroom.

The other Akatsuki members filed out save Kisame, who leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest; a slight smirk on his face. Itachi adjusted his shirt before looking over at the taller male, scowling as he noticed the others grin.

"You owe me one ya' know," Kisame chuckled watching the raven. "I hope you know what you are getting into."

"Don't worry," Itachi reassured the male. "It's just until I can get enough money."

"You don't get it, do you?" Kisame questioned shaking his head at Itachi. "This isn't some job that you can just quit. Once you're in, you can't get out."

"Madara doesn't have anything on me," the Uchiha retorted stubbornly. "I'll be able to leave whenever I want."

"Fine, we'll see how well your plan works out," Kisame countered with a sigh as he pushed himself from the wall and moved towards the door and walked out.

Itachi sighed, watching as Kisame left before he too turned on his heal and left the bathroom. He looked up, noticing that Shisui and Kakashi were sitting at the table waiting for him. The raven strode across the school grounds and sat down silently, trying to avoid looking anywhere in Shisui's direction.

"I need you to watch Sasuke tonight," Itachi requested, biting his lower lip.

"Where are you going?" Shisui questioned, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Hn, Madara is going to pick me up tonight around midnight," he responded.

"You made it into the gang?" Kakashi cut in, looking up from his book.

"Not…quite," Itachi hesitated, finally mustering up the courage to looking up at his cousin. "It's a trial run," he explained. "I go with him and do something to prove that I am good enough and it will determine if I get in or not."

Shisui's eyes narrowed, shaking his head as he stood up from the table and grabbed his things to walk away. Itachi jumped to his feet, his right arm reaching out to grab hold of his cousin's upper arm, pulling him back.

"Shisui wait," he pleaded keeping a firm grip on the others arm. "I promise, once I have enough money to hold me and Sasuke over until I can find a real second job I will get out, ok?" he explained, hoping to reassure the elder. "I need your help."

Shisui was silent for a moment, his obsidian irises studying his younger cousin's intently. "Fine," he finally agreed shaking his head as he placed his bag back down onto the table. "What time do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"Thank you Shisui," Itachi murmured in relief as he sat back down on the bench. "Not until later, Sasuke is going to a friend's house after school and should be home around dinner."

"Once you get enough money for you and Sasuke, I want you to get out. No more talk of the gang or anything anymore," he asserted keeping his gaze on the other. "I mean it Tachi."

"I promise," Itachi reassured his cousin, thankful that Shisui had agreed as he grabbed his bag, heading to his classes for the day, anticipating what would come later that night.

- -- - -- - -- -

Sasuke had gone to bed hours ago, leaving Shisui and Itachi to wait out in the main room of the apartment. Itachi sat reserved on the black sofa, watching as his older cousin paced around the room apprehensively. They had only said a few words to one another in the past hour and Itachi didn't want to test Shisui's patience by bringing up the Akatsuki again.

11:58pm.

Itachi stood from the sofa and strode across the room before peering through the pale blue blinds and looked out at the empty parking lot.

"I don't like this Itachi," Shisui fussed, looking up from his pacing.

Itachi turned from the window, and surveyed his cousin's distressed demeanor. "I know, Shisui," Itachi murmured. "I told you, once I get enough money I will leave," he reassured his cousin, hoping it would calm him down.

12:00am.

A flash of light flooded the parking lot outside of the apartment complex and Itachi glanced out the window again as a blood red Aston Martin V8 Vantage with blacked out windows pulled up just outside of his building.

He stepped away from the window and quickly glanced as his cousin before moving to the door. "Just be careful, Itachi," he heard Shisui say as he turned the hand and pulled the door open.

"I will," Itachi responded before leaving the apartment.

He moved across the empty lot towards the idling car and reached his hand out, pulling open the passenger side door. Itachi slid inside silently, instantly looking over at the driver. Madara kept his head facing forward, not giving any noticed to the Uchiha's presence. Once the door closed, Madara shifted the car back into drive and pulled the car out of the parking lot, speeding down the empty streets.

There was a tense silence between the two; however Itachi didn't dare to break the silence. He kept his hands in his lap and his eyes ahead of him, only taking quick glances over at the reserved male continued racing through the downtown area of Amegakure no Sato.

Itachi looked around the area as the car slowly came to a stop near the end of an alley in a formidable area. Most of the streetlights were burnt out, casting parts of the streets in shadows and trash lined the buildings, makeshift homes set up for bums. Hearing movement from the other beside him, he looked back at Madara as the elder pulled out a brown paper back.

Itachi watched as he pulled three small bags filled with an unknown substance he assumed were illegal drugs.

"A gentleman will be waiting on the last corner to the right in a few moments," Madara explained in a low, velvet tone that caused a shiver to run up Itachi's spine. "You will give him this," he continued as he held up the three baggies. "Three grams of coke and in exchange he will be giving you 28,000 Yen."

"A drug deal," Itachi breathed feeling slightly uneasy about dealing drugs as he looked over at the corner, seeing a male in a black coat pacing back and forth.

"You are not going to sit here and waste my time," Madara seethed, sensing Itachi's hesitation. "You either do the deal or get out of my car and watch your back," he threatened, tightening his grip on his steering wheel.

Itachi reached out and grabbed the three baggies and gripped the passenger handle and pushed the door open stepping out of the car. He glanced back at Madara for a moment as if debating what he should do before putting the baggies in his pocket. He closed the door and turned, walking down the dark sidewalks towards the man waiting on the corner.

Grabbing his cell phone, Madara narrowed his eyes as he watched Itachi head towards the corner with the drugs. Painted digits dialed a short number before bringing the phone up to his ear as it began ringing.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"I want to report some illegal activity in the downtown area off of 4th Street and Dawn," Madara stated, a slight smirk appearing across his face before hanging up the phone.


	6. Sin with a Grin

**Disclaimer:** This story contains themes of dealing and using drugs. If you are not comfortable with this, then please do not read.  
Thank you to all of my reviewers so far, you all have made it a pleasure to continue writing this story.

**Chapter Six - Sin with a Grin**

Itachi's nose wrinkled in disgust, not anticipating the sharp stink of old urine that permeated the building walls and sidewalk. The male waiting at the corner looked up, his dark eyes scrutinizing Itachi as he walked towards him. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt with black and white converse shoes. The male had unruly white hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and big, rounded glasses.

"You must be knew," the stranger introduce as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, a slight gleam in his round, black eyes.

"Uh, yeah," Itachi said a bit hesitantly once he was standing in front of the male. Biting his lower lip, he turned his head back towards the Aston Martin parked several yards away from the corner.

"Don't be nervous, you'll get the hang of it eventually," the male continued seeing the uncertainty in the Uchiha's eyes. "My name is Kabuto," he introduced himself to the younger male, "and if I am not mistaken I believe you have something for me."

"Hn, the three grams," he said as he reached into his pocket to pull out the three clear baggies Madara had given to him.

As he was about to pull them out of his pocket, red and blue lights illuminated the dark corner of the street they were standing on. Itachi quickly looked up and stood like a deer in headlights as a police car rolled forward, parallel to the curb and parked. Petrified, Itachi looked over at Kabuto and was somewhat confounded to see how calm the male's demeanor was in this situation. He turned his attention back towards the car as the man on the driver's side stepped out of the vehicle.

The officer was rather tall, with long white hair that seemed to stand out in every direction. He had two red lines tattooed down his cheeks and a standard Amegakure no Sato police uniform. He pulled out a flashlight, flashing it towards the two men on the corner as he approached them cautiously. Itachi's obsidian irises quickly glanced down at the silver plated nametag with the name Jiraiya etched across it.

"Up against the wall and keep your hands where I can see them," the officer instructed in a firm tone.

The two complied and took a step back, moving up against the wall of the brick building behind them. Itachi watched as Kabuto raised his hands up and he followed in suit as he tried to remain calm to keep from seeming suspicious. His eyes moved back towards the officer, hoping that the baggies in his pocket wouldn't be noticeable to the officer.

"What's your name?" Jiraiya asked shining the light on Itachi's face.

Itachi eyes squinted, trying to adjust from the illuminating light before he looked up at the officer. "Uchiha, Itachi," he replied to the officer.

"Uchiha?" Jiraiya repeated, lowering his flashlight for a moment and taking a step forward. "Are you by any chance related to Fugaku?" he questioned.

"Yes, he was my father," Itachi answered slowly, lowering his arms to his side.

Jiraiya held his hand out and shook Itachi's briefly before he took a step back from the two men and placed his hands on his hips.

"My condolences, Itachi," he began in a softer tone than his usual formal tone. "I had the pleasure of working with your father several months back when I was in Konohagakure," he explained shaking his head with nostalgia as he stared down at the sidewalk. He took a deep breath before looking back up at Itachi. "One of the best officers I have worked with. Again, I am very sorry for your loss. I hope you are doing well?" he inquired.

"I am, thank you Officer," Itachi spoke, offering a small smile to the officer.

"Well, I should probably get going. Be careful out in this area Itachi – lots of criminals around. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Take care," Jiraiya rambled off as he shook Itachi's hand once more before moving back towards his vehicle.

Itachi and Kabuto stayed where they were, watching as Jiraiya pulled away from the curb and drove down the street and out of sight. Once the lights from the officer's car had disappeared, Itachi turned back towards Kabuto who was looking up at him with a smirk.

"My, my, my," he said shaking his head. "Madara managed to pull someone in who is affiliated with the police. Won't Orochimaru be disappointed when I tell him," he carried on with a grin before pulling out a wad of money. "Nevertheless, back to business Mr. Uchiha, I believe you have something for me."

Itachi wanted to ask Kabuto who Orochimaru was and how he knew Madara, however he held his tongue. "Hn, yes," he said as he pulled out the three baggies that were in his pocket.

They made the exchange; Itachi counted the money making sure that he was given the correct sum before departing from Kabuto. "Well then Itachi, pleasure doing business with you," the male said with a smile, pushing his round glasses up further before he turned and walked down the sidewalk, disappearing down one of the dark alleyways.

White knuckles were clenched around the steering wheel in anger as the officer got into his vehicle and drove away and Madara's cold vermillion hues watched as Itachi walked back towards the car. He remained silent as the younger slid into the passenger seat once more. He let out a deep breath trying to remain calm before he shifted in his seat and looked over at the other.

Itachi handed the money to Madara silently and watched as his pale fingers flicked through the wad of bills, counting it in his head. Once the elder was satisfied, he counted out the bills again, this time however handing half of the money back to Itachi.

"It is your share," Madara explained after seeing the perplexed look on the others face. "Depending on the mission I send you on, you will receive half of the profits."

"Does this mean I am in the Akatsuki?" Itachi questioned as he folded up the bills and shoved them into the pocket of his pants.

Madara turned from Itachi and turned the key in the ignition, bringing the engine to life. "I suppose," he murmured begrudgingly as he put his foot on the gas and sped forward.

Itachi remained silent, smiling faintly in victory knowing that he had successfully made it into the Akatsuki. He looked up and glanced out the window noticing that they were not heading back towards his apartment, but rather deeper into the downtown area where most of Amegakure's clubs and bars were located.

"Madara where are we going?" he inquired, looking over at the male.

"The nightclub that I own," the male replied keeping his vermillion hues on the road as he spoke. "There are several rules and obligations you need to be aware of now that you are an Akatsuki member."

The car pulled up to the curb in front of a popular looking club, Red Dawn, with a long line of eager young adults and hopeful teens out the door waiting to get in. Madara opened the door and Itachi followed after him, closing the passenger side door behind him. One of the bouncers stepped forward and Madara exchanged brief words with him before handing him the keys to park the car elsewhere.

Itachi looked back up at the nightclub a bit hesitantly as he followed Madara through the front doors. He had never been inside of a club before, but one of the things he noticed was how loud it was. Lights flashed all over the place in all sorts of different colors. People parted off of the dance floor as Madara made his way through and Itachi quickly followed after not wanting to leg separated from the other male.

He was led down a dark hall illuminated by red lights before he watched Madara push open a door at the very end of the hall and stepped across the threshold. Itachi followed, remaining quiet as his eyes quickly scanned his surroundings. He noticed that all of the other Akatsuki members were in the VIP room as well.

Deidara and Sasori were sitting down on the couch each of them doing a line of coke with several other baggies scattered across the table. Hidan was sitting in the corner as a dancer gave him a lap dance while Kakuzu sat beside him unfazed as he counted a stack of money. Kisame sat at the mini bar with Konan, each of them taking a couple shots. Pein and Zetsu were near the back talking, waiting almost apprehensively for Madara to come towards them.

Each of the members glanced over at Itachi as he crossed the room and he kept his eyes ahead of him, following behind Madara as they moved towards the back of the VIP room where it was more secluded. Pein and Zetsu fell silent though when they approached, their eyes scrutinizing the newcomer with obvious distaste.

Madara turned and sat in a large reclining chair. It reminded Itachi of a king sitting on a throne and his right hand men standing beside him. His cold eyes fell on him and he instantly felt his body go rigid. He couldn't deny that he was terrified of this man and yet it only intrigued him more; wanting to play with death.

"Leave. Now," he hissed at the two sitting beside him.

The two shared glances with one another before they stood and left the two alone. Itachi watched them move towards the bar before he turned his attention back towards Madara who hadn't taken his eyes off of the younger.

"Forget about all of your previous obligations," Madara spoke softly bringing his hands together in front of him. "You are a member of the Akatsuki now and as such you hold certain responsibilities and standards. You will listen and do everything that I tell you to do regarding missions. No questions and no arguments. As am I sure you have been able to tell, I don't have enough patience for those who disobey me."

Itachi watched as Madara stood up and moved towards him in a swift movement. A firm hand was placed against his chest, pushing him back against the wall. The other Akatsuki members fell silent and looked over at the two of them, some standing up to see what was going on through the haze of smoke in the room.

Madara brought his hand up to stroke Itachi's cheek despite the obvious discomfort to his touch. His smirked, sending a shiver down the Uchiha's back, amused by the others futile attempt to push him away.

"You belong to me now boy," he whispered in the others ear. He pulled back from Itachi, still smirking before he raised his hand up and snapped his fingers. "Zetsu, bring me the ring," he commanded as he looked back at the other members who instantly turned and went back to what they were doing before.

Zetsu however nodded and disappeared behind a door, only to return moments later with a small bag in his hand. Madara held his hand out and grabbed the bag when Zetsu gave it to him. The leader turned back to Itachi and opened up the bag before pulling out a silver ring with a red gem with the kanji for 'vermillion' etched in black in the center.

"Wear this on your right ring finger at all times," he instructed before handing the ring over to the younger. "It will distinguish you from other gangs."

He rummaged through the bag again and pulled out a jacket similar to the ones he had seen the Akatsuki wear when he first saw them.

"Wear this everyday as well," Madara continued as he looked down at Itachi again, watching as the newest member put on the ring and then took the jacket from him. He pulled another item out of the bag before handing it back to Zetsu. "This is a disposable phone," he explained as he held it up. "It has each of the members numbers already saved on it. Answer it when it rings; no matter what."

Itachi nodded, taking the phone and putting it in his pocket before looking up at Madara who almost seemed surprised at how well he was taking everything and not asking questions. Though Itachi did feel uneasy about being in the gang, he knew that he was doing this because of Sasuke; to keep him safe. And he would do anything to keep his brother safe and alive.

"Do you think you can handle all of this?" Madara inquired as he folded his arms across his chest, cocking his head to the side awaiting the males response.

"Yes," Itachi replied, looking up at the elder as he tried to keep his demeanor as composed as he could despite the chills and uneasiness he was feeling.

"Well then, Uchiha Itachi," he spoke,grinning malevolently. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."


	7. Poppycock

It was well past two in the morning when he pushed the door to his apartment open. Itachi could see Shisui waiting for him across the room; arms folded across his chest with an unreasonable expression on his face. He locked the door and set his things down on the counter before crossing the room to his cousin.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Shisui scolded the other.

"I am not a child anymore," Itachi retorted stubbornly. "How is Sasuke?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

"He's fine," Shisui replied after a moment as he moved to sit next to his cousin. "He's been sleeping the entire time."

Itachi nodded silently, thankful that there had been no problems with Sasuke while he had been out with Madara. His cousin was silent for a moment, but he could tell there was a lot he wanted to say regarding the Akatsuki and his sudden need to join the gang.

"I assume by coming in this late you made it into the gang," Shisui commented finally, keeping his gaze ahead of him.

"It's only temporary," Itachi answered.

"I sure hope so, Itachi," he said with a sigh as he leaned back against the couch.

Itachi could tell Shisui wanted to ask more questions about what happened and he was thankful that he dropped the subject. They talked for awhile more before Shisui finally stood and gathered his things to leave for the evening. Once Shisui left, Itachi walked down the hall to Sasuke's room and watched him sleep for awhile before he moved across the hall into his own bedroom to sleep for what was left of the night.

Once he arrived at the University he pulled out the Akatsuki jacket he had stashed in the backseat of his truck. He didn't want Sasuke to see it and had hidden it from him before he dropped him off at school. Instead of putting it on, he stashed it in his messenger bag as he made his way where he always met up with Shisui and Kakashi.

They had already been waiting for him in one of the common areas and by the look on their faces Shisui had already informed Kakashi that he had made it into the gang. As he approached, he absentmindedly fiddled with the ring on his finger that he had been given last night.

"Not going to hang out with your new group of friends?" Kakashi inquired as he leaned back against the table once Itachi was in earshot.

"Just because I am in the gang doesn't mean I have to hang out with them the entire time," he retorted with a shrug as he sat down beside Shisui.

"I don't think he understands what he just signed himself up for," Kakashi said with a sigh as he looked up at Shisui.

"What is he talking about?" Itachi asked.

"You are in the Akatsuki now, Itachi," Shisui began keeping his voice low. "You can't do what you want anymore."

"You sold yourself to the devil," Kakashi added, sitting down across from the two.

"I am still going to hang out with the two of you," Itachi said resting his chin on an upturned palm.

"I suppose we will find out," Kakashi said tilting his head up, eyes glancing over the cousins' shoulders to look up at the group of Akatsuki members who had gathered at another one of the tables.

In union, Shisui and Itachi glanced over their shoulders to see the Akatsuki hanging out around at one of the further tables. Some were glancing over in their direction, before conversing amongst themselves.

Itachi searched for Madara's face in the crowd and when he saw him, their eyes met for a moment and he had to quickly turn away to avoid that penetrating gaze. "It's no big deal," he said staring down at the table.

Kisame had gathered with the rest of the Akatsuki members, anticipating their usual meeting to take place once Madara had joined them. He slipped his hands into his jacket pockets and leaned himself back against one of the tables, listening as the others talked amongst themselves as they waited.

"Hey, isn't that the Uchiha kid over there?" Hidan asked, cocking his head to the right.

Kisame's eyes quickly glanced over to where the others were looking and he sighed, shaking his head. It was then that Madara had walked up, noticing the absence of their newest member and the others returned to their hushed conversations not wanting to get into the crossfire.

"Kisame," Madara snapped, looking over at the taller male. "Go retrieve our lost puppy and remind him of the sacrifice he made to be in this gang. If he refuses to follow the rules, then I will show him what happens when someone wastes my time."

Madara pushed past the others and strode across the grounds before entering the bathroom. The others hesitated for a moment before leaving Kisame to go get Itachi while they slowly filed themselves into the bathroom behind Madara so they could begin their meeting.

Kisame sighed and pushed himself from the table and walked in the opposite direction towards Itachi, pulling his hands out of his pocket as he grew closer, watching as the three talked. He could see one talking to Itachi with a worried expression across his demeanor, almost as if he was warning the other that he was coming. However before the young Uchiha could turn around, Kisame wrapped his large hand around Itachi's upper arm and pulled him up from the bench.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Itachi demanded as he stumbled forward while Kisame pulled him several feet away from the table.

Once Kisame thought that they were far enough from the others, he pulled the struggling Uchiha around to face him. Still holding onto his arm tightly to keep him from walking away, he towered over the younger easily.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Kisame barked.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked, finally abandoning his struggle to break free of the others grasp.

"I put my neck on the line to have Madara give you a chance to make it into the Akatsuki because it is what you wanted," he snapped. "And now that you are in the gang you're not even going to abide by the rules?"

"I told you already I don't plan on staying in the gang for long."

"You still don't get it do you?"

Kisame sighed, calming himself down as he finally let go of Itachi's arm. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath trying to come up with the right words for the other to understand what he had gotten himself into.

"This gang isn't like some high school clique that you can just get in and out of as you please. The Akatsuki is a gang – the kind you see on the news," Kisame explained, his voice softer, hoping to pull Itachi into the reality of it all. "You are already on Madara's bad side and if you keep pushing him he will make your life miserable; I guarantee it. Forget about your friends and forget about the life you used to have and just do as you're told."

Itachi was silent for a moment, glancing away unable to hold the others penetrating gaze much longer. Kisame was right and though he didn't wish to completely conform to the gang's ways, Madara had a chilling effect on him and he knew that he was already pressing his buttons from when he first requested to be in the gang. He just had to remember: it was only temporary.

"Alright, alright," Itachi finally gave in reluctantly.

"Put on the jacket," Kisame instructed.

Itachi hesitated for a moment, but nodded and opened up his messenger bag before pulling out the Akatsuki jacket he had been given. He set his bag down for a moment and pulled it on, ignoring the stares he got from other students walking by and didn't dare look back at Shisui and Kakashi. It fit his torso perfectly; the bottom of the jacket just reaching a little below his beltline and Kisame watched him for a moment; eyes lingering longer that they should have.

"Now we have a meeting to go to," Kisame informed once the other had pulled on the jacket.

Itachi picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder once more and finally allowed himself to look back where Shisui and Kakashi were at only to find the table was now empty and the two were nowhere to be found.

"They'll understand," Kisame commented, he too noticing that Itachi's friends had disappeared. "Now come on," he ushered the other towards the bathroom knowing that they were already several minutes late.

Itachi knew that Shisui was against him joining the gang from the beginning, but he had hoped the elder would understand his reasons. He walked silently beside Kisame, knowing that once he entered the bathroom, there was no turning back on his decision.

Kisame pushed the bathroom door open and the two could hear the other members discussing something as they entered. Itachi stayed behind Kisame, letting the door shut behind him silently. Some of the members grew silent for a moment and looked over at Itachi, some scowling in disapproval, while the others looked on curiously.

"Ah, well look who finally decided to join us," Madara's voice spoke above everyone else's, quickly silencing the room. His dark eyes glanced over at the younger, watching him carefully from across the room. "Thank you Mr. Uchiha for giving us the time of day," he quipped with a smirk.

Madara didn't linger long on Itachi and quickly resumed with the meeting. Itachi remained silent, surprised at how organized they ran things. Each member was paired up with a partner and depending on your status in the gang you would receive a more 'profitable' assignment to complete. There was everything from selling and dealing to making deals and profits with other gangs in the surrounding cities to knock off jobs. Madara owned several night clubs in the area which also helped in bringing the gang profit along with their individual missions. Each assignment needed to be done in a certain time frame with as little evidence left behind as possible. Quick. Simple. Efficient. The Akatsuki was one of the most prestigious gangs in the Amegakure no Sato area.

"Kisame," Madara spoke looking up at the male who was still standing near the door with Itachi by his side. "I have a drop job that has to be done today," he explained before walking over and handing him an envelope. "Everything you need is in here. Take Itachi with you and show him how things are done here. I want a full report of what happens by the end of the night, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Kisame said, taking the envelope from the leader and tucking it into his pocket.

After a few more minutes, the meeting ended and just how they filed in, the gang filed back out and headed their separate ways; some leaving in pairs while others heading out by themselves. As Itachi headed off towards his first class – which he was late for – Kisame grabbed hold of the others arm and pulled him back.

"You're going the wrong way," Kisame informed the other as he started to walk towards the parking lot.  
"What are you talking about?" Itachi questioned, taking a couple quick strides to catch up with him. "My class is back that way."

"You're not going to class," Kisame stated with a toothy grin. "We have an assignment, remember?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Itachi.

"But I have class," he tried to explain which only caused Kisame to laugh.

"You still don't get it, do you?"

Kisame grinned, walking towards his car with Itachi following behind him.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Whoooo! An update...FINALLY! Forgive me for taking so long with this chapter. I think I finally found my writing groove once more and I hope I can keep it. I do have amazing things planned for this story and I wish to make it out until the end. I thank those who hung on to this story after my summer hiatus as it were. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors; this was typed up at three in the morning. So I am sure you will stumble across a few. Reviews help make the writing process go faster :D


	8. Blood Suckers

**Chapter Eight - Blood Suckers**

Itachi was hesitant to get into the car.

Kisame was already in the driver's seat, reading whatever was in the envelope Madara had given to him.

He kept glancing back towards campus as if somehow his decision would be made easier. Joining the gang had been his choice from the beginning and now that he was a member he was having second thoughts.

It was as if Shisui's warnings were just now starting to click. The Akatsuki was a gang full of organized criminals who are willing to sell and deal drugs, kill and fight rival gangs. Itachi had always been on the other side of the line. His father was one of the best Chief of Police Konoha had and Fugaku had always wanted one of his sons to follow in his footsteps.

Itachi couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the irony of it all now.

"Alright here's the deal," Kisame said leaning up against the side of the car beside Itachi, startling the young prodigy from his thoughts.

"You are a member of the Akatsuki," the taller male began. "Now, you can get in this car and forget about the life you used to have or you can walk away right now and keep the life you have."

Kisame was silent for a moment, making sure Itachi was listening.

"If you get in this car then that's it, I don't want to hear any more complaining or have any more hesitation," he continued. "You will start acting like you are in this gang and follow the rules. If you walk away right now then don't come back and suffer whatever consequence Madara has for wasting his time."

He pushed himself off of the car and walked back around to the driver's side before sliding inside. Kisame turned the key in the ignition and waited for the Uchiha to make his decision.

Itachi knew Kisame was right. He was the one who had tried to get into the gang and now he was trying to back out. It was Kisame who had risked his own position to have Madara give him a chance. _'It's only until I have enough money'_ he promised himself as his grip on his backpack strap tightened.

He made up his mind.

Itachi pulled the passenger door open before sliding into the seat and closed the door. Kisame chuckled as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot, speeding down the street.

"So what do we have to do?" Itachi finally asked, turning to look at Kisame as he drove.

"First, we have to get you a gun," he explained, leaning back comfortably against the seat as he continued to drive.

"A gun?" he asked, eyes growing wide.

"Ah-ah-ah, no complaints," Kisame chided teasingly as he looked over at Itachi.

"I'm not complaining," he retorted stubbornly and folded his arms across his chest. "I was just curious," he said quickly and looked out the window.

Another toothy grin appeared on Kisame's face.

"Just relax Uchiha," he said, pulling the car up alongside the curb in front of a strip of older buildings.

As he pushed the door open and stepped out onto the sidewalk, Itachi noticed that they were in the same neighborhood Madara had taken him to traffic the drugs. The buildings were all placed together reminding him of a historic looking town. The strip had everything from a furniture store to a locksmith, graffiti on every other wall, and people loitering on the sidewalks.

Itachi closed the car door and followed Kisame as he crossed the street towards what looked like a pawn shop. The small bell chimed as the door was pushed open, signaling their presence to whoever was in the back shuffling things around. Itachi looked past Kisame as a man walked up behind the counter. He noticed that the male was a slightly shorter than he was with pale skin and short, spiky hair that was brick-red.

What stood out to Itachi about the other was that he had raccoon-like black eye rings which could have been from insomnia or an excess of eye makeup. There was also a tattoo on the left side of his forehead with the kanji of love.

"Ah, Kisame, it's been awhile," the male said before he looked over at Itachi and folded his arms across his chest. "Who's your friend?" he asked, brows furrowing slightly.

"Itachi," Kisame replied, "Newest of the Akatsuki. Itachi, this is Gaara, one of Madara's associates," he made the introductions for them.

"Welcome then," Gaara greeted Itachi, relaxing. "Follow me," he instructed to the two gang members as he walked into the back of the shop again.

Kisame looked back at Itachi and followed Gaara back behind the counter and through the door towards the back of the shop where isles of shelves were stacked with boxes and black trash bags filled with unknown items. On the far table, Itachi watched as Gaara pulled out a gun from one of the boxes along with a couple magazines and ammunition.

"Have you ever used a gun before?" Gaara asked, his foam-green eyes looked up at the Uchiha.

Itachi shook his head silently, watching at how casually the other male handled the weapon in his hand.

"I'll start you out with a simple 9mm Glock," Gaara explained as he held up the unloaded weapon for the other to see. "The hammer-forged barrel has a female type polygonal rifling with a right-hand twist. It is designed with three independent safety mechanisms to prevent accidental discharge," he showed Itachi how to handle the gun before handing it to him.

"Sounds like a cock," Kisame grinned, chuckling, "Is that why they named it a Glock?" he asked gently nudging Itachi on the arm trying to release the tension in the room. (1)*

Gaara rolled his eyes at Kisame's childish humor.

Itachi held the gun in the palm of his hand as if it were going to bite him. It went unnoticed by Gaara who continued to explain how to use it properly.

"Alright, first you are going to want to pull open the slide of the gun, locking it into position," Gaara continued, watching as Itachi did as he was instructed. "You want to load your full magazine into the handgun and release the slide."

Itachi's hands shook slightly, but he did as he was told and loaded the magazine into the gun and watched as Gaara put the safety on for him.

"You're all set now," he said handing over some extra magazines.

"Thanks Gaara," Kisame chuckled as he reached his large hand over and shook the others hand. "Madara will be contacting you shortly for the payment arrangements."

"As usual," his lips curved up slightly at the shark like male though his face remained calm. "And Itachi," he said, turning his head to look over at the other. "Good luck out there."

Kisame grinned and grabbing a brown bag, he carefully placed the gun and magazines inside. Handing the bag back to Itachi, he walked up through the main part of the store and out the front. Itachi followed after him silently, clutching onto the brown back tightly.

Itachi was silent as Kisame drove to another part of town. The small, rundown buildings turned into taller, business type buildings and he knew that they were no longer in the downtown area of Amegakure. Kisame still had not said anything about what was in the envelope and Itachi could not help but be curious as to what they were supposed to do.

"What kind of business does Madara do…exactly, Kisame?" he finally asked as Kisame pulled up in front of one of the buildings.

Kisame was quiet for a moment, letting the car idle as he thought about how to answer the question.

"Well, it is kind of complicated," he finally began, cutting the engine off. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair and shifted in his seat until he was looking over at the other. "Akatsuki is more than just a gang, Itachi," Kisame explained.

"I don't understand," Itachi said, his head shaking slightly. "It's just a gang right? I mean, aren't gangs supposed to be about respect and territory?" he questioned.  
"I thought your father was a cop?" Kisame chuckled, finding the others definition of a gang rather amusing.

Itachi furrowed his brow, but said nothing.

"This isn't like the movies, Itachi," he went on. "Our main goal is for power and control. The Akatsuki is more of an organization than a gang. People on the outside see us as a gang because of what they see on the outside – a group of people sharing a common identity in criminal affiliation and blah blah blah."

"So then what do we do?" Itachi inquired.

"That, I will explain to you another time," Kisame answered as he pushed open the car door and stepped out.

Itachi, though displeased with Kisame's answer, did not argue and climbed out of the car as well. They were instantly surrounded by men and women wearing pricy business suits. It was as if they had stepped into a different city completely; he had not realized before just how big Amegakure really was until now.

He followed the taller male through the cluster of passerby towards the entrance of one of the taller buildings in the area. Before passing the threshold, Itachi was able to catch a glimpse of the Hōzuki_ Corporation_ sign just above the glass doors.

"Hōzuki?" he questioned Kisame as he made his way towards the elevators. "I thought the company was in Kirigakure?"

"Hm?" Kisame asked, looking over his shoulder at Itachi. "It is," he answered reaching out to press the 'up' button on the wall beside the elevators. "The company is run by two brothers," he explained as he waited patiently. "They have decided to branch out."

Kisame said nothing else as a faint dinging noise was heard before the doors to the elevator pulled open and those inside quickly stepped out, allowing Itachi and Kisame to occupy it.

"So what are we doing here anyways?" Itachi asked, feeling oddly out of place in a sea full of people wearing suits.

"I need to see a man who sucks the blood out of people," (2)* Kisame answered with a toothy grin.

"…A vampire?" Itachi asked, raising a brow skeptically.

"No, no," Kisame chuckled. "They just sparkle." (3)*

Kisame looked down at Itachi and grinned as the elevator doors slid closed.

"A lone shark."

* * *

**1***- Thank you inu-spike for giving the lovely suggestion of calling the Glock a cock. I found it rather amusing and I hope my readers do as well.

**2*** - I got this quote from the movie "Love at First Bite". I found it while I was looking for good lone shark quotes.

**3*** - I had to. If you bring up vampires you have to bring up some sort of sparkle reference along with it. It was just too easy.

**Authors Note: **Whoo! Thank you for sticking with me for so long, I know that this chapter is well overdue and I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. _Reviews and constructive criticism help the creative process_ :D

In any case, please excuse any spelling and or grammar mistakes this chapter may have. I think I might have rushed it just a bit and for that I apologize.

10 points to the person who can guess who the lone shark is!


	9. Tazuna's Anatomy

**Chapter Nine - Tazuna's Anatomy**

A faint ding interrupted the cheesy elevator music as the lift came to a halt on the top floor. The doors pulled open allowing the two of them to step out onto a fluorescently lit office filled with only a few cubicles of personal assistants.

Kisame didn't miss a beat and continued walking down the hall, carpeted in a deep Tokyo purple; the warm gray walls were lined with modern art hanging between floor-to-ceiling windows. It was quiet save for a few hushed voices and the clicking sounds of people typing on their computers.

Itachi followed behind Kisame, afraid that clearing his throat or breaking the silence would somehow disrupt everything around him. They came to a stop in front of the far cubicle on the left and Itachi's eyes fell across the nameplate with the name 'Karin' in gold lettering.

She stopped typing on her computer for a moment and looked up at the two men standing in front of her. "Can I help you?" she inquired in a snappish tone, pushing up her brown glasses as she studied to two men standing in front of her.

She had bright red hair in an unusual hairstyle with her hair short and unkempt on the right side, while the left side was long and straight. She wore a lavender women's business suit and Itachi noticed a pair of black stiletto's on her feet.

"We are here to see Hōzuki, Suigetsu," Kisame answered, unfazed by the others tone.

"Is he expecting you?" she asked shifting her gaze from Kisame to Itachi. "I haven't seen you around here before handsome," she winked, standing from her desk.

"Just tell him that we are here," Kisame commanded.

"He's in a meeting," she quipped as she glared over at Kisame before returning her gaze to Itachi. "What's your name?"

Itachi didn't get a chance to answer when they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Karin, quit scaring away my business partners."

Kisame and Itachi both turned around at the same time and came face to face with a tall, lean male in a classic pinstriped, notch-lapel jacket and pleated pants. He had white, shoulder length hair with a light blue tint to it and purple eyes.

"Kisame, it has been awhile," the male continued, ignoring Karin's obnoxious pout as she sat back down in her chair.

"Suigetsu, how are you?" Kisame grinned as he took a step forward and shook the others hand.

"Well if you're here I must not be doing too well," he laughed. "Come on in to my office."

The two were ushered into Suigetsu's office which was dimly lit compared to the main part of the floor.

"Suigetsu, this is Itachi," Kisame introduced the two once they were behind closed doors. "Newest member of the Akatsuki," he added as he sat down on one of the leather chairs up against the wall.

"Nice to meet you," Suigetsu greeted the other with a grin as he leaned back against the edge of his desk. "I didn't know Akatsuki was recruiting."

Itachi sat down in the chair next to Kisame not really sure what to say or if he should say anything.

"So, what did you two gentlemen come all the way down here to see me for?" he asked bringing his hands together.

"Madara wants to collect the money Tazuna loaned from you," Kisame replied, bringing a leg up to cross it over the other.

Suigetsu pushed himself from his desk and glided towards a cabinet leaning up against the wall. "Well that's a shame," he began as he pulled out a bottle of Brandy and three glasses. "Tazuna hasn't paid me back yet."

He poured a decent amount of the liquor into the glasses before carrying them over to the two Akatsuki members. Kisame grabbed his with a grin and took a quick drink while Itachi fingered his nervously.

It was not like he had never had alcohol before; he had just never indulged himself like his peers had in high school. However the young prodigy never had a drink of hard liquor– all that was served at those agitating parties was cheap beer.

"Madara wants to take care of Tazuna then," Kisame informed as he watched Suigetsu sit down across from them.

"I haven't even had the chance to remove popular parts of his anatomy yet," Suigetsu said dishearteningly. "I did get to do a nice one on his daughter though," he added with a perverse smirk.

"Suigetsu, you slimy bastard, how do you sleep at night?" Kisame asked shaking his head as he placed the empty glass down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Usually on my back," he teased finishing his own glass of Brandy. "What's the matter with my Brandy Uchiha?" he asked as purple eyes fell on the glass in the others hand. "Drink up!"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, however when he couldn't think of a good retort to make, his eyes glanced down at the liquid in the cup. He brought the glass up to his lips and tilted it up, emptying it with one quick drink.

The alcohol burned down his throat and as much as he tried to keep his face from showing his discomfort. Itachi knew that he had not succeeded when he heard Kisame chuckling beside him.

"You'll get used to it," Kisame smiled with a wink before he turned back to Suigetsu. "If you get in touch with Tazuna anytime soon let him know that someone will be in contact with him about the loan,"

"Fair enough," Suigetsu said. "I'll keep my hands to myself."

* * *

It was just after three when Kisame pulled back up in front of the campus. Itachi stashed the brown bag with the gun and ammunition into his backpack as he got out of the car.

"I'm late, I've got to pick up Sasuke," he informed Kisame, not waiting for the other to reply as he ran across the student parking lot towards his truck.

As he drew closer, he noticed Kakashi leaning up against his truck reading a book. The silver haired male looked up from his book when Itachi approached and gave a friendly smile.

"Where is Shisui?" Itachi asked.

"He went to pick up Sasuke," Kakashi informed the other as he stashed his book in his back pocket. "When you didn't show up and saw your truck still here he didn't want Sasuke waiting around after school," he explained when he saw the confusion in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Want a ride?"

Kakashi shrugged and walked around to the passenger side as Itachi got in the driver's seat. Within seconds, Itachi pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards his apartment.

* * *

"We had a deal Madara."

The lone figure stood in the doorway of the owner's office in the nightclub staring at the back of the others chair behind the large desk. His voice was soft but firm.

It was only mid-afternoon and the regulars wouldn't be arriving for at least six more hours. The back room was dark, only a portion of the room was lit by a solitary lamp standing in the corner.

Madara casually turned in his cushioned, leather chair and faced the other standing in front of him. "Things change," he responded in an eerily aloof tone.

He stood from his chair and rounded the dark mahogany desk, allowing the light to hit his face. At first sight, the tall male with dark red eyes and bloodless cheeks seemed to almost ooze foreboding; all the while possessing an air of extreme gravitas.

The man standing in the doorway couldn't help but take a step back as the Akatsuki leader approached him. It was obvious he was scared.

"I-I said I would not tell him if you promised not to allow him in the gang," he said quickly trying to regain his composure.

Madara smirked.

"And you have done very well to keep our little secret from him and I must thank you for that," he replied mockingly.

"I can tell him everything right now," the other threatened.

The amused look was wiped from Madara's face and quickly replaced with a look so much more menacing. Within a matter of seconds, the other male was pushed up roughly against the wall parallel to his office door. His painted fingers wrapped around the males throat and squeezed, ignoring the others gasps of protest.

"You tell him everything now and what do you think will happen?" he questioned. "Do you think he will hate me?"

His grip became tighter around the others throat.

"He'll hate you," he sneered, bringing himself closer. "He'll hate you for keeping the truth from him the entire time. I guarantee you the outcome will be quite grim for you if you choose to spill our little secret."

Madara released the others throat and watched with satisfaction as he slid to the floor, coughing for air. He took a step back and adjusted his jacket.

"You will continue to keep all of this from him or suffer the consequences," he threatened. "Now get out of my sight."

The male staggered to his feet using the wall for support, he glanced up at Madara one last time before he moved down the hall towards the front of the nightclub.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Itachi called out once he had pushed open the door to his apartment; quickly scanning room.

He walked over to the kitchen area and set his backpack down on the counter as Shisui and Sasuke came from down the hall.

"What did you have to do?" Sasuke asked with a curious look.

"Just some school stuff," Itachi shrugged, brushing it off as he poked Sasuke's forehead. "How was school?" he inquired.

"Boring," came his usual response as Sasuke walked towards the couch and sat down in front of it to watch whatever television show caught his attention.

Itachi watched Sasuke for a moment before he looked up at Shisui. He could tell his cousin had a lot of questions, but with his little brother in earshot the conversation would be left for tomorrow.

"I'll see you around Sasuke," Shisui said, smiling as he looked over at the younger.

Sasuke waved from the couch, not bothering to turn around. Shisui gave one last look to Itachi before he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the apartment and down to where Kakashi was waiting.

Itachi hated that disappointed look his cousin had given him – and he knew the other had every right. He was doing everything he had been against growing up. His eyes drifted towards his backpack where he was hiding the gun and he knew that he couldn't tell Shisui about it. _'This is only temporary…'_ he reminded himself. _'Then you can put it all behind you'_.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Itachi asked as he walked over to the couch to join his brother.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoo! I am so proud of myself. I actually got a chapter up when I said I would. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some things were kind of all over the place and if it moved along slowly I apologize for that. I have a lot of plans for this story so I am trying to get them all together during the writing process.

This is unbeta'ed so I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors it may have.

Congrats to Miss Metal for guessing who the Lone Shark was going to be.  
+10 points for her!

_Reviews help further along the writing process.._

Thank you!


	10. Through a Straw

**Warning:**This chapter contains themes and use of drugs. If you are uncomfortable with illegal drug use then please do not read.

**Chapter Ten - Through a Straw**

It was an eyesore.

When the salesman had pointed out the only car he would be able to afford with the money he had, he could not help but cringe. However with his bills still piling up and hardly any income coming from his shifts at the diner, selling his truck for a less expensive car was the only choice he had. Only now, as he stared at the red 2000 Ford Taurus SES parked outside of the apartment complex, he wished he still had his truck. The only plus side of his 'new' eyesore of a car was that it was $2900 (1)*.

Itachi turned away from the window and looked around the main room of the apartment. With the help of Shisui and a couple trips to Wal-Mart, the apartment was starting to look more like a home and less like a half-way house. Of course, his cousin would still nag him about joining the Akatsuki; never missing a chance to bring up that joining the gang had not made any difference.

Not _yet_ anyways.

Itachi could not help but feel restless though. It had been a few days since Madara had sent Kisame and him out and, although he was still uncomfortable with the whole thing, he needed the money. Until things picked up, he decided to take on a couple extra shifts at the diner during the weekend in hopes of bringing in a little more cash. With high hopes of the weekend rush and extra cash, Itachi finished putting on his uniform and grabbed his car keys.

Just as he was about to leave, the phone Madara had given him began to ring. He turned his head to glance over at the phone he had left on the counter. _"…Answer it when it rings; no matter what…"_ Madara's deep voice rang in his ears as he remembered the night he had become an Akatsuki member. Itachi looked at the clock on the microwave and sighed – he was going to be late. Opening the front door, he ignored the phone as it began to ring again and headed down towards his car.

He would deal with it later.

* * *

His eyes glanced up at the clock, thankful for the break before the lunch rush started to pile in. Itachi had been running back and forth from the kitchen to his tables all morning. However as he wiped down the tables and pocketed his tips, he knew it had been worth the extra shift.

The bell above the door chimed, signaling someone had walked into the diner. Looking up from one of the back tables, Itachi was surprised to see Sasuke and his friend from school standing by the hostess's podium. Weaving his way through the tables on the floor, he smiled up at the both of them.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously. "And you must be Naruto," he added as he looked over at the spiky haired blond standing next to his brother.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto replied with a grin, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Naruto and I are going to the movies later and I need some money," Sasuke explained shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Itachi rummaged through the pocket of his uniform apron before pulling out some of his tip money. "Do you need a ride?" he asked as he handed Sasuke some extra money. "I get off in a little bit," he added, glancing to the clock again.

"Naruto's godfather is going to take us," Sasuke answered.

"Don't worry Itachi," Naruto began with a smile as he put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "I'll take good care of Sasuke, believe it," he laughed.

Itachi smiled and was about to thank Naruto when the bell above the diner door chimed as three figures stepped over the threshold. His eyes quickly glanced over at who had walked in and felt his stomach twist in knots.

Madara, Hidan and Kakuzu stood at the entrance of the diner and when Itachi looked back at them, Hidan motioned towards the bathroom. He could feel Madara's eyes on him, but did everything he could to keep from looking over at him.

"Hn, Sasuke," he began, trying to keep his voice steady. "Why don't you and Naruto get some milkshakes to go while I help these customers?" he offered, ushering the two towards the counter.

Itachi smiled faintly at Sasuke as Naruto practically dragged him towards the counter for milkshakes. Once they had their backs to him, Itachi turned to the Akatsuki members. Hidan grinned and held out his arm for Itachi to go first.

Stealing a quick glance at Madara, he noticed that the others eyes were studying Sasuke. Before he could say anything, Kakuzu roughly grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the bathroom. Itachi walked forward and pushed the door open. As he stepped inside he noticed Madara approach the counter.

"You didn't answer your damn phone," Hidan said, shutting the door behind him.  
"I was busy," he replied glancing between the two Akatsuki members.

Hidan stepped forward, placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Sorry kid, but that's just not good enough," he sneered as he took a step behind the other and looped his arms around Itachi's in a pin, keeping them immobile at his sides.

"Let go," Itachi demanded, struggling against Hidan's hold.

Kakuzu took a step forward, his hand reaching into the pocket of Itachi's apron around his waist. "Consider this a warning, Uchiha," he advised as he pulled out the other's tip money from the morning. "Next time you miss a call I promise it will be more…_painful_," he emphasized the word, running his free hand down Itachi's cheek.

Itachi turned his cheek away from Kakuzu's touch and pulled himself from Hidan's grasp. The bathroom door opened and the three looked up as Madara stepped in, his demeanor as placid as ever. Sanguine irises fell on Itachi.

"Did you get what you needed?" he addressed Kakuzu who was counting the money he had retrieved from the other.

"I'm done here," Kakuzu replied, pocketing the money as he nodded his head towards Hidan before looking up at Madara. "I'll be in touch with you tonight."

Kakuzu pushed the door open and Hidan gave one more look to Itachi before following after him. Itachi glanced out into the diner as the door opened and when he didn't see Sasuke or Naruto in sight, his eyes turned back to Madara who was still watching him.

"What did you say to Sasuke?" he asked, eyes narrowing accusingly.

Madara smirked and took a step towards the other. "I merely introduced myself," he answered. "Told him I was a friend of yours from the University," he cocked his head to the side, amused by Itachi's distressed expression.

"That's it?" Itachi took a step back as Madara took one towards him wanting to keep a distance between them. However as his back pressed against the wall his attempt had been pointless.

Madara chuckled. "Did you expect me to tell him about the Akatsuki?" he inquired.

Itachi relaxed a little, thankful that Madara had not said anything to his brother about the gang. Madara took another step forward, pressing himself up against the other. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Itachi's ear.

"I would take heed to my warning next time Itachi," he breathed. "I call, you answer…"

Itachi closed his eyes and repressed a shiver as he felt Madara's lips trail down his neck. Madara's hands ran up his sides and he silently reprimanded himself for leaning into the touches.

"I would hate to have to mar your flawless skin," he threatened in a rather soothing tone as he bit down on the untouched flesh before him.

"Madara…" Itachi whispered.

The other pulled back with a sneer and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Itachi by himself. He pushed off from the wall and moved across the bathroom to the sink. Turning on the tap, he cupped his hands and splashed cold water on his face.

He leaned back and stared at his reflection for a moment, watching as the water dripped from his face and onto the porcelain sink. Reaching over, he grabbed a paper-towel and dried off his face before returning to the diner floor thankful that his shift was almost over.

* * *

Once home, he cleaned up the apartment and caught up on several homework assignments he had been putting off. He knew that he would not hear the end of it if he started failing classes because of the Akatsuki.

Itachi shook his head wondering when Shisui had become such a parent. However his cousin had always been like that, even while growing up. His reason being that if Sasuke got an older brother to make sure nothing happens to him, then so should he.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and by the time Sasuke returned home from his day out, Itachi was ready for sleep. He asked his brother about his day, and the younger entertained him with a full synopsis of the movie. They laughed and shared a small midnight snack before heading off to bed for the evening.

Eager for rest, Itachi was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The sudden, blaring ringtone coming from his phone startled him awake. An arm reached out from the cover of his comforter and felt around for the irritable piece of technology. Painted fingers wrapped around the phone and pulled it back under the comforter and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Itachi mumbled.  
"Morning sunshine," came Kisame's reply from the other end.

Itachi's head peaked out from under the blanket and he glanced towards the clock on his bedside table. He blinked sleepily wondering if he had read the time wrong.

"Kisame…it is almost two in the morning," he said dully, stifling a yawn.  
"Details," Kisame brushed it off. "Get up, get dressed and get your sleeping butt out here."

He could hear shuffling around on the other end of the phone followed by a sleepy groan – the Uchiha was not a morning person.

"Why am I being dragged out of bed at two in the morning?" Itachi inquired as he begrudgingly pushed the blanket off and sat up.  
"Madara's orders," was all Kisame said.

Itachi was silent for a moment, taking in the other's words as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. "I'll be down in a minute," he finally said as he rummaged through his closet for clothes.

Ending the call, he grabbed a pair of pants and slipped them on before searching for a shirt. Once dressed, Itachi shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys. As he moved down the hall he poked his head into Sasuke's room to make sure he was still sleeping.

He quietly slipped out of the apartment and noticed Kisame's car idling by the curb. The cool air nipped at his skin as he crossed the parking lot. Itachi pulled the door open and slid in without a word as he settled into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked as Kisame began to drive down the nearly empty road.  
"Saturday nights we hang out at Madara's club," Kisame explained, glancing over at Itachi.

"It is almost two," Itachi stated. "Aren't the clubs closing around this time?"  
"To the public," he specified. "At two, the club closes to the general public. It re-opens again for those on the VIP list; it's more exclusive."

Kisame pulled up alongside the curb a few yards down from the club. Itachi could see the neon sign lighting up the dark street as groups of people flooded out of the club for the night. Women were dressed up in short-cut dresses and skirts while the men wore slacks and button-up shirts. Staring down at his jeans and t-shirt, he felt a little out of place.

"Kisame, I am not much of a 'club' person," he confessed as he got out of the car.

"You don't have to dance if you don't want to," Kisame chuckled as he walked up next to the other and led him towards the rear entrance of the club.

He knocked on the door three times before looking back at the Uchiha. "Just have a drink and hang back with the other Akatsuki members if you want," he suggested with a shrug.

The door opened suddenly, and Itachi looked up at the dimly lit figure standing in the threshold. Once his eyes adjusted, he noticed it was Zetsu who had opened the door. The male stood aside, glancing down the alleyway from where they came as Kisame stepped through. Itachi followed after him silently.

"Madara has everyone in the VIP room while the bouncers clear out the club," Zetsu explained as he led the other two down the narrow hall.

They stepped into a familiar room where the rest of the Akatsuki were gathered. Red lights were strung up along the walls, casting the room in a faint red glow. Deidara, Sasori, Pein and Hidan sat around one of the tables, an iPod sitting in the middle, blasting that damn catchy pop music (2)*.

Itachi watched as Pein leaned forward over the table and it was then that he had realized what they were doing. Spread out across the table was a bag of white power, a couple hand mirrors and razors.

"You never said anything about doing drugs, Kisame," he muttered under his breath, giving the taller male a pointed look.

Kisame only grinned sheepishly and offered his partner a shrug. "It's not so bad once you get used to it," was his only defense.

"I am not snorting that stuff," Itachi snapped.

Kisame draped his arm over Itachi's shoulder and brought him closer. "Look, I know you are against a lot of things that we do in the Akatsuki," Kisame began in a soft tone. "They are like my family; they have my back and I have theirs. If you give them a chance you'll see that they will do the same for you."

He pulled back and patted Itachi on the shoulder before he took a step towards the table. "Besides, I'll make sure nothing happens to you Uchiha," Kisame added as an afterthought before taking a seat between Pein and Hidan.

Looking in from the outside, all of them did seem close. Itachi was not sure how long they had all known each other or their reasons for joining the Akatsuki. It made him wonder how the Akatsuki was formed and how they had all come together.

"Itachi, we got you a fresh line, un," Deidara called over to him. "You in, yeah?"

Everyone looked up from the table and over at him. Maybe he could come to understand their lifestyle.

"I'm in," he said, although every ounce of his common sense was screaming for him to turn back now.

He walked up towards the table and another chair was pulled up for him to sit between Hidan and Deidara. Itachi sat down knowing that there was no turning back now. He could feel Kisame's eyes on him, but he ignored it and instead focused on the single line of cocaine on the mirror that was being pushed towards him.

He had seen people do it all the time, however as he was handed the small straw, he hesitated. Itachi could hear Pein muttering something about chickening out and Hidan laughed. He ignored the remark and took a deep breath.

Now or never.

Itachi brought a hand up and held one nostril closed with his finger. He put the straw into his open nostril and brought it down to the line of cocaine and sucked in through it while chasing the line with the straw. Once the line was done, he pulled back and inhaled deeply several times. Surprised with himself, he rubbed his nose trying to ignore the burning sensation running through his nasal passage.

He blinked several times and looked up at the others who also seemed surprised that he had actually gone through with it.

"Well alright then," Hidan grinned, patting Itachi on the back. "Let's get this fuckin' party started!"

* * *

**1***- I really did go online and search for a cheap car for Itachi to drive and this is what I found.

**2***- This line is kind of a inside joke between my best friend and I. I just don't want you to think that I am having the Akatsuki gang listening to N'SYNC or anything, but it was either 'damn catchy pop music' or 'grinding against people music'. Either way, this line is not to be taken seriously.

**Author's Note** - Thank you to the lovely inu-spike for beta'ing this for me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. _Reviews of encouragement always help the writing process_


End file.
